


Written Confession

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [50]
Category: The Leftovers
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Confessions, Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Morally Ambiguous Character, POV Male Character, POV Matt Jamison, Post-Episode: s01e05 Gladys, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. She holds up her notebook, and the letters are much smaller and neater than normal. Complete.





	Written Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Leftovers.

Carrying a box of coats through the office, Matt pauses.

Setting them down, he cautiously approaches. “Patti?”

A small wave is her response.

Pulling a chair over, he sits. “I haven’t seen any of the others around. Is there something I can do to help you?”

She holds up her notebook, and the letters are much smaller and neater than normal: _I killed Gladys._

Taking a sharp breath, he studies her face. “Oh.” After a moment, he asks, “Why are you telling me this?”

She shrugs.

“I won’t tell anyone, but I have to advise you to turn yourself in.”


End file.
